Biometric authentication, which is personal authentication utilizing living body information that is information inherent to a living body, is becoming performed in association with the evolution of information processing technology. As biometric authentication, for example, fingerprint authentication and vein authentication are known.
An authentication method in which two or more patterns such as a fingerprint pattern and a vein pattern are used in order to further enhance the accuracy of biometric authentication is proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technology in which a plurality of pieces of authentication such as fingerprint authentication and vein authentication are performed by a single device.